How it is
by narutonoob66
Summary: Ishida needed saving once. Perhaps Ichigo will render his help more, in different ways that before. story on hold until I get the files from my old computer, sorry, guys..! But you can expect an update coming soon
1. Call on me

**How it is **

~a Bleach fan-fiction~

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys.. I wish I did, though..

Warnings: Language.. Uh, violence..? Some boy love in the later chapter. I do believe that I'll not post lemons this time, if you're reading this on dA or FF. I'll put up a link with the AFF version for those of you who enjoy lemons. If you don't, then don't read. It's that simple.

Characters/Pairings: Most of them eventually, for twists, conversations, and drama and what not. But the main pairing will be IchixIshi. As I go, I might add other side pairings, but IchixIshi is my focus here.

Break down: AU. I originally wrote the first chapter following the Bleach plot, and I had the focal point originally being a hollow fight, where Ichigo had to help Ishida. But I decided that my writing skills in the hollow scene department weren't as.. flow-y. Also, I didn't want to have to deal with the whole Quincy Archer hates Shinigami business. Even though Ishida is a sexy-ass archer.. -shiver-. Perhaps I'll have him still do archery as a hobby.

"Uryuu-san~~..."

Ichigo flinched at the voice behind him.

Every since he'd learned of Uryuu Ishida's existence, he could never understand why the female population was so damn attracted to him.

"Yes..?"

"I tore my skirt getting off the bus. I don't want my underwear to show all day, so.. Could you fix it for me..?"

It didn't make sense. The guy was an asshole. Creepy. Pale. He wore ridiculous glasses. He was pretty scrawny..

And he had that ridiculous haircut.

Ichigo knew that he himself was far more attractive that Ishida.. Yet, he could barely get a girls attention, let alone have her drooling over him..

"Thank you, Uryuu-san..!"

"No need for gratitude. I merely repaired a few torn stitches.."

Ichigo balled his fists up against his desk.

"Kurosaki..? Are you alright..?" A voice came from next to him.

It was Orohime. "Yeah.. Can I ask you a question..?"

The orange-haired girl nodded, smiling at him. "Sure."

"If Ishida asked you on a date, would you agree..?"

Her smile wavered, her brows furrowing slightly. Why was he concerned about Uryuu-san..? "I guess. But I don't think Ishida-san would ask me out.."

Ichigo shook his head. "Orohime, he's an asshole. But you're pretty. Even a guy like him would be attracted to a girl like you.."

Orohime giggled, leaning closer to Ichigo's desk. "That's very nice, Kurosaki-kun. But still, Ishida would never ask me out. Even if I asked him, he would say no."

The older teen turned slightly in his desk. "Why's that..?"

She laughed softly again, turning back to glance at Ishida, and then back at Ichigo. "Can't you tell..?"

He was beginning to get frustrated. What wasn't he understanding..? "Tell what, Orohime..?

"Think about it. He's sixteen years old. He's never shown an obvious interest in females. Every time we see him out of school, he's alone, and shopping for things for his sewing projects.. Put all that together, and what does it spell, Ichigo..?"

His brows knit together in thought. "He's gay...?"

Orohime's eyes widened, and she suddenly looked back down at her desk, while everyone else in the classroom looked straight at Ichigo.

Uh, oh.

He'd forgotten to whisper. His brain had been working so hard to figure it out, that he'd raised his voice to normal tone. Oops.

-

_'Milk, carrots, bread, leeks.' _

_'Milk, carrots, bread, leeks.' _

_'Milk, carrots, bread, leeks.' _

_'Milk, carrots, bread, leeks.' _

"Hey, Ichigo..!"

He waved casually to the girl at the cash register.

_'Milk, carrots, bread, and... what was that last one..? Oh yeah. Leeks..'_

The orange-haired teen grabbed one of the hand baskets from the front, sliding the handles over his arm. Vegetable section came first. He passed the leeks, grabbing the freshest looking bundle. He hated leeks...

Next came carrots, they were more of his kind of vegetable. He grabbed a bundle, throwing them into the basket next to the leeks. Right down the isle was the milk. Making sure that the expiration date was still good, Ichigo set the jug into his basket. It was heavier, but nothing too annoying.

He turned, heading towards the bread isle. It was on the entire other side of the grocery store.

_"Fresh bread, Ichigo..!" _His Dad had yelled at him as he left. Bread was bread..

Ichigo turned around a corner, his gaze directed towards the ground. Which was why he didn't see the person turning the same corner from the other side.

The two collided, causing the other male to drop his things.

"S-sorry.." Ichigo said, leaning down to pick up the items, which was a roll of paper towels and a can of soup.

"No need for apologies. It was an accidental collision that could not have been avoided.."

Ichigo's brows furrowed at the other's voice, standing up straight to hand him the things he'd dropped.

"Ah. Its you, Kurosaki-san. Are you planning on having another one of your... Out bursts..?"

The older teen glared at him. "Out of my way, Uryuu.."

Ishida took a single step to the side, bowing only a few inches, mockingly. "The isle belongs to you, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo considered kicking him in the face, but refused to take a cheap shot.. Mumbling under his breath, the orange-haired teen walked passed him, heading towards the bakery. He grabbed the freshest looking loaf he saw, throwing it in with the rest of his groceries.

He set his basket down at the register, making brief eye contact with the female. She was a class mate of his, but he didn't know her name...

"You doing anything this weekend, Ichigo..?" She asked, her tone hopeful.

Ichigo shrugged. "Studying.. Trying for the number one spot on this years exams.."

"Ah.." She replied, her face showing the rejection she felt. "Good luck, Kurosaki-san.."

"Yeah, thanks.." He said, paying her for his groceries. He took the two bags, heading out to his car. He had to lean the bags against his vehicle in order to fish his keys out of his pocket.

Pressing the unlock button, he managed to open the back passenger door, dropping the bags down on the seat. He slammed it shut, almost covering up a muffled cry, but not quite. His ears trained themselves in the direction of the noise, an ominous feeling settled over him.

He pocketed his keys, his feet guiding him to walk around the building, to the alley beside the store. He swallowed.. Why did he just know he was getting himself into stupid shit..?

As he turned around the corner, his eyes fell on a limp figure, curled up in the fetal position in front of two males, the taller of the two just finishing a kick to the fallen one's ribs. "Think you can just walk away from a fight with us..?"

There was no response from the male on the ground.

"What do you assholes think you're doing..? He's unconscious, so leave him alone." Ichigo said, his fists clenched by his side.

"Mind your own business." Said the one who'd just kicked, turning to face him. His dark bangs clung to his forehead with sweat. "Unless you want to get your ass kicked, too."

Ichigo snorted. "You think you could beat me..?"

The dark-haired one stepped towards Ichigo, as the other turned to see if he'd have to help. "I've got this.. You just make sure he doesn't wake up and try to go anywhere.." He balled his fist, aiming it at Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen dodged it, catching the other's fist and using his weight against him to push him to the ground. His elbow connected firmly with the back of his neck, his other hand tangling itself in his dark hair. Ichigo jerked him back up, slamming the side of his face into the concrete of the building. He let the other's body slide down to the ground. "He isn't dead, but you should still get his injuries tended to."

The other male, a blond, glared at Ichigo, taking a single step forward.

"What, you wanna get knocked out, too? Take your friend, and get out of here." He said, his tone menacing. Once they were both out of sight, Ichigo turned to the male on the ground..

What was this..? Karma for being rude to him..? Now he had to help him..? He sighed.. "Ishida.. What were these guys messing with you for..?" He asked, though he knew he wouldn't get a reply.. Uryuu was out cold. His fingers moved to his neck, searching for a pulse.

He breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was strong.. His arms slid under the other's pale body, lifting him up easily. He noted that the dark-haired teen didn't weigh a whole lot as he carried him back to his car, easily sliding him down in the passenger seat. He lowered the chair back, so he wouldn't slip out, making sure to fasten his seat belt.

The older male moved around to the driver's side, settling down into his own seat and starting his car. The trip home was short, which was good. Ishida needed medical attention..

"Dad..!" He called into his house, walking briskly through the front door.

"Quiet, Ichi.. You'll wake your sisters.."

"I don't care about that. My friend needs help.."

His father stood from his chair, walking towards the front of the house. "What's wrong..?"

"I dunno, some assholes at the store jumped him.." Ichigo turned back outside, leaving the door open. He yanked open the passenger side door, unfastened the seat-belt, and lifted Ishida's body out. By now, he'd regained some consciousness, but he wasn't in full focus yet.

"Wh-..." Ishida groaned, his face leaning into the warm body holding him. His head hurt.. What was going on..? He heard a door slam, and the noise sent his ears ringing, before he allowed himself to black out again.. He was in too much pain right now..

-

Ichigo was sitting at the kitchen table, annoyed with himself for caring about how Ishida was.. The guy was an asshole.. He got what was coming to him... right?

He shook his head. No. Sure, he was an asshole, but he was generally a good guy.. He didn't go out of his way to hurt someone's feelings, like the majority of the world..

"Ichigo.."

He almost jumped at his dad's sudden voice behind him. "Yeah..?"

"He's okay. But he needs some good rest, and he sure as hell won't get it on that flimsy mattress in there.."

He nodded. "I'll let him have my bed."

"He needs support walking. Still a little dizzy, so don't let his pride tell you otherwise."

Ichigo nodded again, standing up and turning to head into the examination room down the hall way. He knocked, waiting a moment before opening the door. Ishida was seated on the bed, leaning against the wall, his eyes half opened.

"Can you stand..?" Ichigo asked, moving next to the bed in case the other needed help standing..

Ishida nodded, carefully pushing himself up. But he stumbled, thankful that the older teen was there next to him to catch him.

"Here.. Put your arm around my shoulder.." He said, his own arm sliding around Uryuu's waist. In the end, he had to help Ishida get his arm around his shoulder, but eventually, he was able to help him walk out of the room. He led him down the hallway, and then slowly up the stairs, and into his room. He was glad he'd cleaned up earlier that day..

He helped the younger teen into his bed. "If you need anything, just.. I dunno. I won't be far, get my attention somehow." Ichigo said, turning and flipping off the light. He shut the door softly, heading down stairs to find a spare pillow and a blanket. He planned on sleeping outside of his bedroom door...

Ishida pulled off his glasses, noticing how the frame was bent.. He'd have to get them repaired soon. He set them down on the lamp-table next to Ichigo's bed, laying himself back carefully. His ribs were sore, scraped from when he'd hit the ground, and bruised from the multiple kicks he'd received. His shirt was off already, downstairs with his shoes, belt and cell phone. They were in the exam room, still..

Ishida carefully pulled the blankets up over his chest, taking a deep breath before letting his eyes shut. He'd wished he'd have been able to go home, but he wasn't in the mood for the long walk, and besides, Ichigo's father wanted to have another look at him in the morning. It'd keep him from having to walk all the way back here tomorrow. It was easier this way, however, he felt slightly uncomfortable outside of his home.

The orange-haired teen wasn't too pleased about sleeping on the ground outside, but it was fine for one night. Besides, he was a manner some person, despite what people thought of him. Even though he wasn't comfortable, he fell asleep easily, keeping his ears trained to his bedroom in case Ishida needed anything.

-

"Ichi.. Why are you asleep in the hallway..?" Yuzu asked, kneeling down next to her brother.

His eyes cracked open. "A friends using my room, Yuzu.."

"So.. Why aren't you asleep downstairs on the couch..?"

Ichigo yawned, sitting up on the ground. "He got hurt. I was staying here so I could hear him if something was wrong."

Yuzu smiled at her brother. "How nice. Anyway, I'm gonna fix breakfast. I should make more since we have company, right..?"

He nodded, patting her on the head. "Generous portions, Yuzu. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah. Dad says your hormones are raging now, so you'll be hungry more."

The older teen's brows twitched. "That old man doesn't know what he's talkin' about. I skipped dinner last night."

"Oh.." She said, putting a finger to her chin. "You shouldn't do that, Ichi.. It's not good for you." The girl added, turning to head down the stairs.

Ichigo stood up, gathering his pillow and blanket up in this arms and knocking on his door.

"Come in.."

He pushed it open, tossing the items on a chair in his room. "My sister's fixing breakfast downstairs, if you're hungry."

"I'm gracious for your kindness, Kurosaki-san.." Ishida said, sitting on the edge of Ichigo's bed. His glasses were in his hands, attempting to bend the metal right.

"I'm sure my dad can fix those for you.." He offered, heading into his closet. He peeled off the shirt he was wearing, tossing it in the clothing hamper on the ground.

"It would be much appreciated. I cannot see well without them." He said, placing the bent frames on his face regardless.

"So.. About last night.. Those guys.. Did you know them or anything? Have they messed with you before..?" Ichigo asked, grabbing a white shirt from a hanger, some band label painted on the front. He slid it easily over his head, yanking it down over his abs.

"I.. I do not know them.. They were outside by my car when I left the store." Ishida looked down at his abs, the bruises were worse this morning..

Ichigo turned to face him. "Yeah, well I knocked one of them out. I don't forgive people like that for picking on someone for no reason.." He was getting mad again just thinking about it.

Ishida was doing all he could to avoid eye contact with the older teen. He was feeling a bit self conscious, after having had to have help from him. Someone who he'd never really got along with, some who he'd never _intended_ on getting along with. "I'm grateful that you showed up.. Who knows what condition I would be in now if you hadn't have.."

Ichigo shrugged. He didn't really want to think about it. He didn't like that he was concerned about the other. Just that fact was annoying.. He unfastened his pants, pushing them down and grabbing a pair of jeans from his closet. He put the clean ones on, buttoning them and heading to his door. "You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want.. Your shirt was pretty torn up.." As he turned the handle, he looked back at Ishida. "Come downstairs when you're ready for breakfast. My sister's a pretty good cook.."

Ishida nodded, standing up as Ichigo left. His head still hurt badly, but he wasn't dizzy anymore.. He must've hit the ground pretty hard.. He kept on the pants he was wearing, only grabbing a plain black shirt from the other's closet. It was tight, but it seemed that Ichigo preferred that fit.

He left the room, his hand gripping the handrail on the stairs as he headed down for breakfast. There was a table in the center of the kitchen and Ichigo was seated there, a plate in front of him, along with a glass of juice. His two sister's and his father were also seated, and there was an extra space set, obviously for him. He sat down, next to Ichigo, glancing at the girl who seemed to be the one who cooked, as she was wearing an apron..

"I'd like to express my gratitude for this meal. Thank you.."

Yuzu smiled, picking up her chopsticks. "No problem.."

Ishida picked his chopsticks up also, cautiously taking a bite of eggs. He didn't usually eat like this, as he didn't care to spend the time fixing a large meal.

"How does your head feel this morning, Uryuu-san..?" Ichigo's father asked after everyone was finished eating.

"It's fine, sir. I'm just a little sore, that's all.."

Yuzu and Karin stood, placing their dishes in the sink and disappearing. Ichigo stood, too, grabbing up everyone's plates and setting them down in the sink, also. "I can give you a ride to your car whenever you're ready." He said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm ready, now.. If you don't mind." The dark-haired teen answered.

"I'll go get your stuff.."

"Ishida. If you have any problems in the next few days, call me and let me now. Nausea, any vomiting. If your headaches don't go away, I'd like to know also. If you have any problems with coordination, or if you begin to feel dizzy, tell me. And if you have any problems besides the norm with your vision, make _sure_ to inform me."

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ichigo came back at that time, Ishida's torn shirt folded with his belt around it, and his cell phone on top. He had his shoes tucked under his arm. "You ready..?"

The pale teen stood, offering a bow to the man at the table. "Thank you for your kindness, Kurosaki-sama.." He stated, before raising and turning to the front door with Ichigo. He took his shoes, slipping them over his feet, and taking the rest of his belongings from Ichigo. He put on his belt, and pocketed his cell phone.

Ichigo opened the door, his car keys in his hand. He pressed the unlock button, sliding down into the driver's seat.

Uryuu sat down in the passenger side, pulling the seat belt across his lap. He kept his gaze directed out of the window as the older teen backed out, heading in the direction of the grocery store. "Which car is your's..?" He asked, as he pulled into the parking lot.

"The black one by the corner.."

Ichigo pulled into the empty space next to it, putting his car in park.

"I'll return your shirt to you at school on Monday.." He said as he started to open the door.

"Wait a second.."

Ishida paused, shutting the door again and turning to face him. "Hm..?"

"I put my number in your phone.. If.. Listen, I don't normally do this, but if someone tries this shit with you again, call me.. Alright..? I'll protect you.."

The pale teen's eye brows furrowed slightly.. He hated that he even _needed_ protection.. He knew how to fight.. But he was jumped that time, taken by surprise. And those guys were bigger than him, too.. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san.."

"Keep that shirt, by the way. It makes you look less.. scrawny." He said. "I don't wear it, anyway.."

Ishida nodded, opening the door. "See you around.." He stepped out, and got back into his own car, where his keys were still located. He was surprised his vehicle hadn't gotten stolen over night..

Ichigo backed out of the parking lot, driving back to his house. When he got there, his went to his room, and remained there for most of the day, watching television.

-

"Ichigo.. You wanna sit with us at lunch today? Or you wanna eat outside..?" Tatsuki asked, her sack lunch in her hand.

"I'm eating outside. You guys can come if you'd like."

"Too hot. Sorry, Ichigo. No one wants to get all sweaty." She said, sliding down into her usual chair at the lunch table.

"It's fine. I sorta need the quiet." He answered, heading out the door, almost bumping into Ishida. "Oh.. Sorry."

"No need for an apology, Kurosaki-san.."

"Yeah, whatever.." He said, stepping around him and heading to the door. He couldn't help but watch Ishida slide down into a chair by himself.. Like everyday. Eating alone was depressing for him, so.. He knew it must be depressing for Uryuu. Groaning inwardly at this sudden side of kindness, he turned to walk back over to the table the younger teen was at. "Come eat lunch with me. No reason to eat all by yourself.."

"It's fine, Kurosaki. I don't mind.."

"Yeah, well I do. You owe me, anyway.. Right..?"

Ishida quirked a single, elegant brow. "I was under the impression that your services were free, Kurosaki. However, I will humor you this once, and grace you with my presence during this meal." He replaced his food items back in his bag, throwing his backpack over his shoulder again. "Lead the way.."

Ichigo turned and walked back towards the door, the pale teen not far behind. He held the door open, waiting for Ishida to pass before following suit. He headed around the back of the building where him and his friends always sat, sitting down and leaning against the wall. Ishida sat a few feet across from him, his lunch bag in front of him.

"Why is it you eat out here..? The view is bland.."

Ichigo took a sip from his juice box. "I like it. It's quiet and nobody else really comes out here. I can think about stuff, or just relax.."

"I wouldn't pin you as the type of person that enjoyed silence." Uryuu responded, breaking a piece of apple in half and popping it into his mouth.

"I like quiet more than people think."

Ishida nodded. He understood the whole enjoying time to himself thing.

"How have you been feeling since Friday..?" Ichigo asked, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm still sore, but I'm healing."

"Good.." He took a long drink from his juice box, crossing his feet underneath him. "Hey.. Can I ask you a personal question..?"

"Depends.."

"Someone pointed something out to me the other day.. I just wanted to ask you about it.."

Ishida glanced down at the cement. "Does this have anything to do with your outburst in class Friday..?"

Ichigo looked away, too. Sure, it was kind of.. rude of him to ask. But he was just curious.

"Are you..?"

The pale teen shrugged. "I don't know.. I'm just indifferent, I guess." He picked at a piece of fuzz on his pants, tossing it away. "Does it bother you..?"

The orange-haired male shook his head. "No.. Your sexuality is your business. I just wanted to know.." He tossed his sandwich back into his lunch bag, not really hungry. It was too hot to eat.. "It's not going to effect our friendship, if you're worried about that.."

"I didn't know you even considered us friends."

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess.. I mean, if I'm going to keep your ass out of trouble, we should at least be friends, right..?" He said with a smirk, teasing the other to lighten up the mood.

Ishida let a smirk grace his lips, also. "Does this mean we'll hang out and... stuff..?" The word 'stuff' sounded weird coming from him, but there wasn't really any way else to describe it..

"Sure.. I guess. You should come over sometime. It's unhealthy for you to sit at your house by yourself."

The younger teen nodded. "Sure, but I doubt it'll happen much during the week."

"Studying..?" Ichigo asked, throwing his empty juice box into his lunch sack.

"Yeah.."

"Same for me. I'm trying to get the number one stop for this year's exams."

Ishida's brow quirked again. "I've had that spot for years now.."

Ichigo met his gaze. "Yeah. I'll take it from you this year."

"If you can.."

"Is that a challenge..?"

The younger male chuckled softly. "Only if you're accepting."

"Alright, then. Prepare to have your brains handed to you, Uryuu." He said, standing up to toss his lunch bag away. "See you this weekend. Study hard, or you'll be number two this year."

Ishida stood as well. "I hardly think I'll have to study hard."

"Yeah. You will." Ichigo gave him a gentle shoulder push, carefully avoiding anything that he remembered to be injured. "See ya.."

Ishida stayed where he was standing for a moment, suddenly feeling sick. It wasn't his injuries, no.. It was the fact that he had a _friend_ now. Someone more than an acquaintance that he said 'hi' to at school.. Was this how it was supposed to feel..? He didn't think so.. He supposed it was just.. a new feeling, that he'd have to get used to.


	2. Just had to

How it is ~A bleach fan fiction~

FF Reviews:

The Guy: Thanks, hope you keep reading..!

StunningSpellRocks: Thanks for adding my story to your faves..!

YayforIshida: Lol, thanks..! That was like, best review so far, lol. And thanks so much for fav'ing and subscribing..! Heart, heart..!

Naruto FMA Winchester-Potter: Thank you for faving..!

AFF Reviews:

dA Reviews: Haha, you don't get a special section 'cause I reply with a comment.

If I missed you, I'm soooo sorry. But I promise, I read it, and unless it was a flame, I smiled..! If I leave you out, lemme know, and I'll make sure you get acknowledged in the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys.. I wish I did, though..

Warnings: Language.. Uh, violence..? Some boy love in the later chapter. I do believe that I'll not post lemons this time, if you're reading this on dA or FF. I'll put up a link with the AFF version for those of you who enjoy lemons. If you don't, then don't read. It's that simple.

Characters/Pairings: Most of them eventually, for twists, conversations, and drama and what not. But the main pairing will be IchixIshi. As I go, I might add other side pairings, but IchixIshi is my focus here.

-

Last time:

Ishida stood as well. "I hardly think I'll have to study hard."

"Yeah. You will." Ichigo gave him a gentle shoulder push, carefully avoiding anything that he remembered to be injured. "See ya.."

Ishida stayed where he was standing for a moment, suddenly feeling sick. It wasn't his injuries, no.. It was the fact that he had a friend now. Someone more than an acquaintance that he said 'hi' to at school.. Was this how it was supposed to feel..? He didn't think so.. He supposed it was just.. a new feeling, that he'd have to get used to.

-

Chapter Two: Just had to..

Friday nights were usually the most uneventful for Ichigo.

Everyone was out on dates or partying, and he was at home by himself..

He'd just finished up his studying for the evening. His sister's were both spending the night at friend's houses, and his father was off doing god's-know-what..

Why couldn't he ever go on dates..?

Oh yeah, because girls were busy drooling over the guys that would never date them.

The orange-haired teen was currently laying on his bed, waiting for a text message from someone. Anyone.. Hell, as long as it was keeping him busy..

He really needed to get out of the house. Even if it was just to go to the mall, or drive around town. With a groan, Ichigo pushed himself up from his bed, grabbing his cell phone from his bedside table and shoving it in his pocket as he stood.

He headed down stairs, grabbing his keys from the key rack by the door. He made sure to lock the house up, unlocking his car with the button on his keys. He climbed into the driver's seat, starting it up and backing out.

He had no plans on even where he was going to go, so for now he stayed off of the main highway, keeping to the few blocks around his house.

The radio was quiet background noise as he drove, feelings more relaxed than he had been in his room. His cell phone beeped in his pocket, startling him slightly. The orange-haired teen carefully fished it out of his jeans, flipping it open to view the text.

Unknown contact: Studying hard..?

Reply: No. Shouldn't you be..?

Ichigo knew it was Ishida just from the content of the text. He saved the number to his phone, setting it down in his lap as he waiting for the reply.

Ishida: I believe I'm equipped well enough to score number 1.

Reply: Yeah, right. So.. What are you doing..?

Ishida: I'm wandering aimlessly around the mall..

Reply: I'm driving around aimlessly.. In severe need of company.

Ishida: Hm.. Come to the mall then.

Reply: Sure.. I guess meet me around the food court..

Ishida: Alright.

Ichigo dropped his phone into his lap, turning onto the main highway. The mall was just a few exits down, and then a mile or so down another highway. He pulled into the parking lot, parking towards the front by the food court. He took his phone with him, making sure to lock his car and he walked towards the entrance.

The air inside was a lot cooler than outside, and he liked that.. He was tired of being hot. His eyes easily located Ishida, who was sitting down at a table near a pizza stand. Ichigo slid down into the chair across him, laying his arms down on the table.

"Sup..?" Ichigo said, glancing around to see what he wanted to eat. He was hungry, but he wasn't sure what he was in the mood for..

Ishida shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't done anything today. I would be pleased if I could find plans."

"Same.. You could come over if you wanted."

The pale teen's eye brow twitched. "And what type of activities would you expect me to partake in..?"

"Uh.. I dunno. Just sit around. Beats the hell outta sitting around by yourself, right..?"

"I suppose.."

"Alright. I'm gonna grab some food or something.. You hungry..?"

Ishida shook his head. "I've already eaten.."

The older teen stood up, heading to the burger stand and ordering a meal and a drink. As soon as the bag of food was in his hand, he turned back to the table. "You wanna go now..?"

The younger male nodded, standing and following Ichigo out. "I will meet you at your house, then..?"

"Yeah, that's cool. See you in a few, then."

Ichigo headed back to his car, dropping his phone into his drink holder as he pulled his burger from the brown paper bag. By the time he neared the block to his house, he was done with his burger and half way down the strawberry smoothie.

Ishida's car was already parked in his driveway, and the pale teen was leaning against the driver's door.

The older male pulled in next to him, stepping out of the car with his drink in his hand. "C'mon.." He turned to his front door, unlocking it and pushing open the door. He kicked his shoes off in the door way, depositing his keys on the key ring.

Ishida took off his shoes also, glancing around. "Your family isn't home..?"

"Nah.. My sister's are at a friends. I dunno where my dad is.." Ichigo started heading up the stairs, hearing his companion's foot steps right behind him. "So, we could watch a movie if you want.." He offered, pushing open his bedroom door.

"That would be fine. I usually cannot find the time for a movie." Ishida sat on the floor near Ichigo's bed, leaning against his mattress.

"What do you want to watch..? I have practically everything."

The younger teen shrugged. "I do not have a preference.."

Ichigo scanned through the movie's on his shelf, quickly spotting one of his favorite horror movies. "This one's pretty good. Not too fake, or unrealistic.." He put the movie in the DVD player, turning the light off in the room. He sat down next to Ishida, crossing his feet underneath him.

After a few moments, the blue glow of the television screen swept over them, flickering every now and then as the action sequences changed.

"Please..! No, no..! Don't kill me...!" The female on the screen was screaming, backing up into a corner. However, her cries fell on deaf ears, and blood quickly splattered across the screen.

"Don't you find it a bit.. odd that all of the victims in this movie are scantily clad females..?" Ishida pointed out, as the credits began rolling.

"Eh.. Wouldn't be a horror movie if it wasn't hot chicks running from a killer in their underwear, right..?" The orange-haired teen replied.

"I suppose. Perhaps the film would be better if they focused more on a psychological aspect, instead of only trying to appeal to fifteen year old boy's with overly high levels of pheromones."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, probably. But who wants to critically analyze a movie? Most people would rather have hot chicks bouncing around than try to understand what was going on."

"I see your point. Perhaps the film industry should also try creating features that target the more educated section of society."

"Yeah, if they did that, the majority of the movie would be cells reproducing and the DNA sequence."

Ishida quirked a brow. "Believe it or not, there are movies with intelligent plots, that are also quite entertaining. Gattaca was enjoyable.."

"Yeah, and the entire movie was a bad pun. Gattaca? Come on, could you be any less original..? The spiral staircase that was supposed to look like a strand of DNA, pshh.. And you can't forget the corny 'the wind must have caught it' line.." Ichigo stood up, flipping on the light switch and turning off the television. He yanked out one of his hairs, holding it out in the light. "The wind caught it, Uryuu." He said, letting it fall to the ground.

"That's quite alright. I'm sure it'll glow if you turn the light back off." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose a little.

"Not my fault my hair is this color. It's my 'genetics', smartie-san." He replied, his tone sarcastic. "Yeah, okay. So what now..?"

"I suppose I should get home. It's getting late."

Ichigo shrugged. "You can stay the night if you want."

"I've never spent the night away from home before." The younger male stated, lifting himself up from the ground.

"So, stay then. It'll be fun."

"What does one do when he spends the night at another's dwelling..?"

"Stay up all night and watch movies, do stupid stuff. Last time Keigo stayed over, we got drunk, and he whined all night about how nobody hangs out with him."

Ishida's brows furrowed. "I've never been drunk either.."

"Then I'll get you drunk." Ichigo turned to head out of his bedroom. "C'mon, pick out your drinks."

"Your father won't care..?"

"I don't care if he cares.." The older teen said as he walked down the stairs. "He runs off and gets drunk with his friends all the time. Besides, as long as my sister's aren't home, then I don't care." He opened the fridge, looking to see if there was any beer left. "We've got Karakura's cheapest beer, and that's about it."

Ishida shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't matter." He started to sit down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"I was gonna go back to my room. It's boring down here. Besides, if you want to pass out, all that's down here is the hard couch.." The orange-haired teen said, grabbing a six pack.

Ishida followed Ichigo back to his room, this time sitting on the corner of his bed.

Ichigo also sat on his bed, closer to the front by his pillow. He set the six pack down on his night stand, pulling out two of the bottles. He handed one to the pale teen, twisting off the lid on his. "Don't drink too fast, or you'll feel sick." He remembered the first time he got drunk.. He'd drank so much, so fast, that he'd spent the majority of the night hugging porcelain in the bathroom.. He took a sip from the bottle, leaning back against the wall.

Uryuu twisted off the lid, sniffing at the liquid inside. It smelt.. unpleasant.

"Don't worry, it'll start tasting better after you've been drinking it for a while."

The younger male frowned. "You mean it tastes bad..?"

"At first. For some people, anyway.." Ichigo took another drink, grabbing the remote off of his night stand. He pressed the power button, scanning through the channels.

Ishida sighed, cautiously taking a sip. He grimaced at the taste, but it wasn't too offensive. "It's not so bad.. What is supposed to go on once we're.. 'drunk'..?"

The tanned teenager's brows knit together a little tighter. "You don't have to be so planned, Ishida, you know. Relax a little.."

The raven-haired male nodded, taking another drink of the beer. "What happens if I drink faster..?"

"You'll get drunk faster." Wasn't he supposed to be smart..? Ichigo took a pretty big gulp of his beverage. He'd built up a bit of a tolerance, so if they split the drinks evenly, he wouldn't be more than buzzed after just three..

Ishida put the glass to his lips, tilting the bottle back and swallowing the less than tasteful liquid as fast as he could, until it was empty. He leaned forward far enough to set his empty bottle down in the six pack and taking another. When he sat back down, he realized that his stomach now felt warm.

"First beer in your life and you chug it..? Didn't want to savor the flavor, huh..?" Ichigo teased, sipping. "You better not puke, or I'll make you clean it up. Drunk or not.."

"I won't throw up.." He said, twisting off the lid.

Several minutes later, Ichigo was in the middle of his second beer, and Ishida had laid over on his side on the bed. He was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. His body temperature had raised slightly, and he could feel that his heart rate had slowed. Even his fingers were beginning to feel numb, and he was more relaxed.

When his beer was empty, Ishida sat up, leaning across Ichigo to set it down on the lamp table. As he started to back up, a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he had to plant a hand down next to the older teen to balance himself. With the position that the tanned male was in, it left Ishida practically in his face..

"You okay..?" Ichigo asked, looking into his dark eyes. The other's pupils were dilated.

The pale teen glanced up, letting their eyes meet. The moment was a little awkward.. "Um.. I'm a bit dizzy.." But more than that.. He was staring into Ichigo's eyes, realizing that he'd never noticed how deep they were.. His eyes trailed down to the other's lips, noting that they appeared to have a soft texture.

"Uyruu...?"

Ishida didn't think Ichigo's voice was annoyed, or even suggesting that he back up. So he did what was on his mind. He moved forward, carefully pressing their lips together. He was correct about the texture.

At first, the tanned teen's eyes widened, and his reaction was to push Ishida off.. But he resisted that reaction, allowing it. It wasn't bad.. It was just a kiss, and they were drinking. It was fine..

When the older teen didn't freak out, Uryuu applied a bit more pressure, moving his lips against Ichigo's slightly. Had he ever acknowledged an attraction to Kurosaki..? Not one that he ever thought seriously about..

Ichigo couldn't believe he was allowing this. He couldn't believe he wanted to kiss back.. But he did. He returned the kiss, even allowing himself to nip at Ishida's mouth. After that, he turned his head, breaking the contact.

"I-.. I apologize, Kurosaki-san.." Ishida said, sitting back and looking away. "I should not have done that.."

Ichigo raised his hand to stop his apology. "It's fine, Ishida. I didn't mind.." He rubbed his palm across his eyes, taking another deep sip of his beer.

"Would it be improper for me to ask if you enjoyed that..?" Ishida still wasn't making eye contact.

"Would you believe me if I said it was my first kiss..? I have nothing to compare it to.."

"I've never kissed anyone either.."

Ichigo shrugged, setting the glass down. "It wasn't bad, Ishida.." He took a deep breath. "Could you do it again..?"

The pale teen hadn't been nervous a minute ago. The kiss had been spur of the moment, and he hadn't been thinking of it. Now, however, he was thinking, and he was growing nervous. His heart felt like it was beating a little faster.. "Al-... Alright.." He moved closer, so that he was sitting next to Ichigo, facing the wall behind the orange-haired teen. He tilted his face forward, letting their lips meet again.

This time, Ichigo was the one to apply pressure first, one of his hands coming up to cradle the back of Ishida's head.

The younger male let his tongue brush against Ichigo's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. Once the other's lips parted, he let his tongue slip passed, groaning softly at the taste of the older's mouth.

This made the tanned male nervous, and he pulled back, licking absently at his lips.

"Too much..?" Ishida asked.

The brown-eyed teen shook his head. "No.. I'm just unsure of myself.."

"We don't have to kiss, Ichigo.."

Again, he shook his head. "No.. I like it. I've just never done it before.." He sighed, leaning back and reaching for his beer. He took a deep drink, finishing off the bottle. "And besides.. You're just a little drunk. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and be upset with yourself for making out with me."

Ishida knew in his head that if he hadn't had the alcohol in his system, then he wouldn't have kissed him. But he wasn't going to regret it tomorrow. "I won't.."

"Okay.." Ichigo moved closer to him, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling him carefully across his lap, so that the younger male was straddling his thighs. His hands brushed down Ishida's slim sides. "Are you... blushing..?"

The question made the flush on his cheeks darken. "Its hot in here.." He answered, leaning down for the kiss that he wanted. Needed..

Ichigo was just as eager for the contact, kissing back hard. He let his lips part slightly, hoping Ishida would use his tongue again. He liked the other's taste..

Uryuu did, allowing his tongue to enter Ichigo's mouth. He ran his tongue over the other's, swirling around it to taste every inch of his mouth. It was so good..

Several moments later, both of them were running out of breath, and this time, the parting was mutual. Ishida was panting softly, staring down into the other's eyes.

The older teen could feel the flush on his own cheeks. He supposed it was from the intensity of the kiss. He'd liked that.. Did that mean he was..? He derailed that train of thought before it could go any further. No, he was half drunk, and experimenting. It meant absolutely nothing..

"I think I taste strawberries.."

Ichigo nodded. "I had a smoothie from the mall earlier."

"I liked it.."

"I did, too.."

Ishida pulled himself from the other's lap, sitting down on the bed. "I'm actually sleepy.." He said, his palms rubbing across his face.

"Go to sleep, then.." Ichigo said, standing from his bed. "I'm gonna go shower real quick.." He grabbed a pair of boxers and a pair of pajama pants from his drawers, turning to his bedroom door. "I'll be right back.."

Ishida took off his glasses, laying them down near Ichigo's lamp. He unbuttoned his shirt, folding it up and setting it down on the night stand, also. He lay down, not under the blankets, though, settling down until he was comfortable against the other's pillow. It wasn't hard for him to close his eyes and fall asleep quickly..

When Ichigo came back, he didn't want to wake the other to move him enough so they could share a bed.. So instead, he grabbed the pillow and blanket still in his chair from last Friday, and picked a spot on his carpet to lay down. It wasn't as easy for him to fall asleep, but eventually, he did..

-

The light slipping in passed the blinds wasn't enough to wake Ichigo, but the racket downstairs from his family was. Groaning, he sat up on the floor, rubbing his eyes as he tried to full wake up.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san.."

"Mornin'..." He replied, glancing over to see Ishida buttoning the last button on his shirt. "Sup..?"

"Your sister called you for breakfast a few moments ago. I did not want to wake you up.."

Ichigo shrugged, standing up from the ground. "I'm not hungry.. You can eat mine if you want.."

The pale teen shook his head. "I should be heading home in a little bit."

"Alright.."

Ishida stood also. "Ichigo.. About last night.."

"You don't have to apologize, Ishida. I don't regret it.."

"I was going to say.. I'd like to perhaps experience it again sometime.. If you don't mind.." The younger male had looked away, not brave enough to look Ichigo in the eyes and tell him he wanted to kiss him.

"Sure.."

Ishida located his cell phone, sliding it into his pocket. "I should get going now.."

"I'll walk out with you.."

Before Ichigo could turn to open his door, Uryuu caught his shoulder. He had to do this before he left.. To leave the imprint in the other's mind. To make sure that he thought about it while they were apart. He pressed their lips together briefly, pulling away seconds after the contact occurred.

Ichigo didn't react, only turning to open his door. He headed down the stairs, his companion not far behind. The tanned teen walked passed his family, pausing at the door so Ishida could put on his shoes.

They pair walked out of the front door, and Ishida headed to his car. Ichigo stopped at the front of the vehicle. "See you around.."

"Bye." Ishida replied, stepping into his vehicle.

The older teen somehow just knew this would end up as more than experimental kisses..


	3. Climatic

How it is ~A bleach fan fiction~

FF Reviews:

StunningSpellRocks2345: Yeah, prolly. I mean, never liked anyone in his life and now he thinks he likes a guy? That's a big deal, right? Lol. Heart. Keep reading, dawling. You're a great reviewer..!

YayforIshida: Lolz. It's not too hard for me to talk like him. I have a fetish for smart-talking guys, so I just close my eyes and imagine what I'd like to hear come out of his mouth. It's like the ultimate fan service for me, haha.

AFF Reviews:

dA Reviews: Haha, you don't get a special section 'cause I reply with a comment.

If I missed you, I'm soooo sorry. But I promise, I read it, and unless it was a flame, I smiled..! If I leave you out, lemme know, and I'll make sure you get acknowledged in the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys.. I wish I did, though..

Warnings: Language.. Uh, violence..? Some boy love in the later chapter. I do believe that I'll not post lemons this time, if you're reading this on dA or FF. I'll put up a link with the AFF version for those of you who enjoy lemons. If you don't, then don't read. It's that simple.

Characters/Pairings: Most of them eventually, for twists, conversations, and drama and what not. But the main pairing will be IchixIshi. As I go, I might add other side pairings, but IchixIshi is my focus here.

Oh, and guys, if you could..! PLEASE PASS THIS FIC TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU KNOW WHO LIKE BLEACH STORIES..! AND REMIND THEM TO REVIEW..! heart, heart.

FOR THE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER COPY THIS LINK IN YOUR BROWSER AND REMOVE THE SPACES http:// bleach. adultfanfiction .net/ story. php ? no = 600011648 there are a total of NINE SPACES! Make sure you get them all..!

-

Last time:

Before Ichigo could turn to open his door, Uryuu caught his shoulder. He had to do this before he left.. To leave the imprint in the other's mind. To make sure that he thought about it while they were apart. He pressed their lips together briefly, pulling away seconds after the contact occurred.

Ichigo didn't react, only turning to open his door. He headed down the stairs, his companion not far behind. The tanned teen walked passed his family, pausing at the door so Ishida could put on his shoes.

They pair walked out of the front door, and Ishida headed to his car. Ichigo stopped at the front of the vehicle. "See you around.."

"Bye." Ishida replied, stepping into his vehicle.

The older teen somehow just knew this would end up as more than experimental kisses..

Chapter 3: Climatic

-

The alarm in his room for once didn't startle him, because Ichigo was already awake. He was still laying down, though.. Thinking.

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he'd shared with Ishida. And perhaps this wasn't a good thing.

His arm snaked out from under the blankets, slapping the 'off' button on his alarm clock. He sat up in bed, his sheets pooling down at his lap. The tanned teen pushed them away, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up.

Ichigo sighed, pushing off the pajama bottoms he was wearing. He changed into his school uniform, grabbing his back pack and leaving his room.

"Ichigo~~ Eat some breakfast before you leave, alright..?" Yuzu said, gesturing to his plate that was already set.

"No, thanks, Yuzu.. I'm not feeling well.." He replied, walking towards the front door and grabbing his lunch bag on the way. "Sorry.."

"Ichi, if you're sick, you should stay home.."

He shrugged. "I'm not feel that bad. I'll be fine, Yuzu." He assured her, opening the door and heading out. He felt more like walking to school today..

-

"Oi. Kurosaki."

Ichigo lifted his head from his desk, glancing up at the person speaking do him. "Oh, hey, Tatsuki.." He laid his chin back down against the wooden surface, his eyes directed to the floor in front of him.

"S'wrong with you? Orohime says you've been moping around all day.." She pushed his shoulder, forcing him to sit up straight. "You'll get a neck ache.."

"I'm just tired.." He said, pushing her hand off of his shoulder.

"Tired from what..? You stay up all weekend, or something..?" The dark-haired girl sat down on Orohime's desk surface, which was right next to Ichigo's desk.

"Not by choice.."

"Your Dad kept you up..?"

"No.. Just.." He made a sound of annoyance. "I don't want to talk about it, alright, Tatsuki..?"

The girl nodded, but frowned. It wasn't alright, but everyone knew how pissy Ichigo could get when you didn't drop something after he said to drop it. "You better take care of yourself, Kurosaki. I don't wanna have to whoop your ass for being stupid when your sick. But I will."

Ichigo sighed, but before he could reply, the bell dismissed them for lunch. He stood, shouldering his back pack. He still wasn't very hungry, but he supposed he'd have to eat or his stomach would start hurting. The orange-haired teen left the building, finding his lunch spot outside. He sat down in the same place that he did everyday, leaning against the wall..

Almost mechanically, the tanned teen unzipped his bag, grabbing the brown sack from within. He opened that, picking out the juice box first. That was his favorite part.. Next he made to work on his sandwich, noting that things didn't taste as good when you just weren't in the mood for them..

"Would you mind it if I sat here..?"

Ichigo glanced up, his straw still in his mouth.. He sighed inwardly. Ishida was the last person he wanted to eat lunch with at the moment.. "Uh.. Doesn't matter." He replied, moving his back pack so the other would have some room.

"How are you today, Kurosaki-san..?" Uryuu asked, sitting down. He himself was skipping lunch today. He'd forgotten to pack his this morning, and the cafeteria meal didn't look too appetizing.

The older teen shrugged. "I dunno.." He answered, throwing his empty lunch sack into the nearby trash can.

"You seem tired today." Ishida pointed out.

Again, Ichigo shrugged. "I am, I guess.."

"You did not rest well last night..?"

The brown-eyed teen was getting a little irritated. "I already went through all this with Tatsuki.. No, I haven't slept well, and I don't want to talk about it.." He realized that this was the second time he was snappy with someone, when it wasn't their fault he was in a bad mood. Well, indirectly, it was Uryuu's fault, but Ichigo wasn't going to blame someone else for his problems.

"I apologize for prying, then.."

"No big deal.."

Ishida frowned, one of his brows furrowing. "Do you have plans this evening..?" He asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"No, but.." He took a deep breath, pushing himself up from the ground. "Ishida, look.. I dunno about this right now, okay..?" When he saw the look that swept into Uryuu's eyes, he immediately regretted opening his mouth. "It's not like that, okay..? I'm just.." He growled, his hands shoving themselves into his pockets. "This is just really confusing for me.. It's nothing against you.." He noticed that Ishida still looked hurt.. He supposed that that was a logical reaction to being told something like he'd just said.. "I'm sorry, Ishida. I just need a while to think, okay..?"

Ichigo didn't wait for an answer, turning away from his friend and heading back into the school. This was all way too much to deal with right now.. Why did he care if he'd hurt Uyruu's feelings..? It's not like they were lovers or anything.. They'd just kissed after having a few drinks.. It was experimentation.. Nothing more.

So why was it bothering him so much that it had felt good..? If it was so innocent, why was it plaguing his mind so badly..?

-

Ishida finally stood when he heard the bell ringing, trying to force away the thought of what he'd just heard. It wasn't that painful.. Or at least, it shouldn't be. Ichigo was just confused.. Perhaps he'd get his head on straight during the next few days. But what if when he sorted things out, he decided he didn't want to do things like that anymore..? Would he be able to accept that?

He'd have no other choice, but.. Would it hurt as bad as he thought it would? He sat down in his desk, three seats behind Ichigo. The orange-haired teen still appeared to be upset..

Ishida closed his eyes, resting his chin in his palm. The kisses he'd shared with the older teen kept flashing behind his eyes, and the warm, tingling feeling that had nested in his stomach during the contact was slowly returning.

"Uryuu-san, are you feeling well?! Your cheeks are all red and your hands are quivering..!" A voice came from next to him, likely that annoying female with the glasses that was always yelling about something.

"I'm fine.." He said, giving her a dismissive wave so she wouldn't attract anymore attention. However, when he'd glanced up, several people had turned around to look.

Including Ichigo.

His eyes met the brown one's accidentally, and for some reason, he couldn't break the contact.

Ichigo blinked, turning back around in his desk.

Ishida realized that his eyes burned from staring so hard, and he blinked, rubbing his eyes. This situation was confusing him as much as it was doing for the older teen. Maybe he should have told him that during lunch.. And then maybe Ichigo wouldn't feel so weird about this..

"Uryuu-san.. Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office..?" The girl said.

Ishida shook his head. "No, really.. I have no need for medical attention.."

-

Ichigo could tell from the look he'd seen in the other's eyes that he was feeling the same way. Confused and overwhelmed..

He was still distracted by the thought of that as he walked home, kicking a squashed soda can as he went. He kicked it a little too hard, and with a slight angle to the left, pushing the can accidentally out of his path. "Damn.." He mumbled, frowning deeply.

The teenager was now about two blocks away from his house, wishing that he'd driven to school now. It was hot out, and he was tired.. Long walks were harder in the afternoon.

Finally, though, he reached his front door, kicking off his shoes as he walked in. Yuzu and Karin were already home, sitting on the floor in front of the television. "Hey." He said to them, ruffling their hair as he walked passed.

"Hey, Ichigo. Are you feeling better..?" Yuzu asked, turning away from the television to face him.

"I guess." He answered, heading into the fridge for a soda, before heading up to his room.

"You were sick this morning, Ichi?" Karin called to his retreating back.

"Just in a bad mood.." He replied from the top of the stairs, pulling his back pack off of his shoulders. He opened his door, tossing it on the floor. He pulled the tab on his soda, sitting down in his chair and turning on the television.

It was harder than ever to distract himself, today. Usually, if one of his shows was on, he'd slip off into unreality, forgetting about whatever was bothering him. But today, reality and his problems were screaming in his ears.

He pressed the power button, turning off the television and setting down his soda. He leaned back, rubbing his eyes with his palms. He left his lids shut as he dropped his hands into his lap, his thoughts drifting to the kisses and touches he's shared with Ishida the other night..

He remembered the feel of his sides, touching him as their mouths meshed together. Uryuu's taste was still stuck in his mind.. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Ishida's tongue slid against his own.. The gentle weight against his lap had him thinking about things they hadn't done..

He wanted to know how Ishida's tongue would feel further down, and the thought made his brows furrow. He could feel himself getting hard, and it made his cheeks flush.

(Scene skipped due to smuts. Link to the lemon at the top)

Ichigo glanced at his reflection in the mirror, noting how red his cheeks were. He couldn't believe he'd just done that.. He sighed, shaking his head at himself. This was beginning to get ridiculous..

He wasn't like this, dammit..!

Never once in his life had he been attracted to a boy, and now he was masturbating because of Ishida..?

He was getting angry with himself, now.

He'd just have to stop seeing Ishida if things like this were going to happen.. Ichigo had always told himself that he'd get married someday and have a big family.. And he'd protect them the way his mother had done for him.

He couldn't do that if he kept up this type of behavior. He frowned, glaring at the person in the mirror before turning and leaving the bathroom.

-

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday went by without a word to Ishida.. He hadn't even given the other as much as a greeting in the hallway, or eye contact in the classroom.

Ichigo was beginning to get over the sudden rush of hormones he'd been feeling the passed few days, chalking it up to teenage desires. He'd convinced himself that he'd just been horny, and Ishida had just so happened to be there for him to find a way to release that feeling.

But he sort of felt bad.. He knew that he'd, in a way, led the other on for a few days.. That had been an accident, though.. After all, Ishida had kissed him first, so it was his own damn fault that he felt this way now..

Now, it was Friday, and Ichigo was going out to sit outside during lunch for the first time since Monday.

And of course.. Ishida was sitting outside..

Ichigo frowned, but sat down anyway. If he was really over it, then eating lunch and being friends wouldn't be a problem.

"Sup..?" Ichigo said, pulling out his lunch bag.

"Nothing, I suppose." Ishida felt a little nervous now that the older teen was talking to him again. He just knew this was going to end badly.. "Ichigo..?"

"Hm..?"

The pale teen's brows knit together, looking away. "You have to let me know something.."

Ichigo took a bite of the fruit his sister had packed in his lunch. "About what..?"

"You know what I am referring to, Kurosaki.. You've left me wondering for the past few days.." Ishida replied.

The tanned teen sighed, setting down the plastic bag he'd been holding. "I'm sorry, Ishida.. I just don't think I can do this.." He said, his expression apologetic.

The pale teen felt his chest tighten a little bit, much like the way he'd imagined it would when he heard that.. "I understand, Kurosaki-san.. I.. I apologize for causing you trouble."

Dammit. That wasn't they way it was at all, and he didn't know how to tell him that..! "There was no trouble, Ishida. I'm not mad about anything.."

The younger teen shook his head. "You do not have to attempt to comfort me, Kurosaki-san.. I understand that I should not have done what I did.."

Why was he getting so mad again about all this..? If he didn't care, why was it making him so angry..? "Do you have any idea how overwhelming this is for me..?" He said, his voice raised just a little bit. "All of a sudden, you and that stupid kiss are all I can think about..! I don't like what you've made happen to me, Ishida..!"

"And you are just assuming I am not overwhelmed also, Ichigo..? Suddenly, I've got an attraction to someone I've known my whole life, and I'm not sure what to do with that feeling." Uryuu said, crossing his legs underneath him.

"That's just a little bit different than what I'm feeling, Uryuu. I'm not.." He stopped, balling his fists up by his side. "I didn't think before that I could like boys, and now, after all these years of trying to get a girl to sleep with me, all I can think about is trying to get you to sleep with me."

Ishida didn't say anything.. He couldn't.. He knew that Ichigo was going to have problems accepting something such as a sudden change of sexuality.

Ichigo sighed, letting his hands fall to his lap. "I've been denying my attraction to you for a few days.. I hoped that it would just go away on its own if I told myself it was just hormones. But its not.."

The younger male swallowed hard, making eye contact with the other. "Would you feel better if I stayed away from you, then..?"

"N-no.. Don't do that.." That statement made the orange-haired male realize how much he really wanted this. "Ishida.." He frowned, standing up on his knees and moving closer to the other teen. This was the worst idea he'd had yet, he knew it, but he had to do it.. He had to see if it made him feel better.

"What are you doing..?" The pale teen asked, starting to move back, but he was trapped by the wall.

"Just.. Don't fight me, please.." He said, leaning forward. Their mouths were centimeter's apart, and Ichigo could feel the other's breath tickling his lips. One of his hands moved to the wall behind Ishida for support, the other cupping his jawline. Letting his eyes shut, the tanned teenager pressing their lips together.

A shudder passed through Ishida's body, but he stayed still, allowing Ichigo to do what he wanted.

The older male moved his lips gently against the younger's, cautiously nipping his lower lip and then sucking it into his mouth. The same feeling he'd gotten a few nights ago was filling him up, and he was starting to get hard. He broke the contact, looking down into Ishida's eyes. Why was he getting so turned on just from a kiss..?

Uryuu couldn't help himself, tilting his head up for another quick kiss. He enjoyed the contact..

"Dammit.." Ichigo murmured. It had made him feel better.. A lot better. He was more relaxed now, and he didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore.

"It's still wrong..?"

The older male shook his head. "No.. It's.." Instead of trying to describe it, he kissed the pale teen again. "It's like that.." He said, his lips tingling for more.

Ishida tilted his head, looking down at their laps. "If I didn't have perfect attendance, I would suggest skipping class to take care of this."

Ichigo bit into the corner of his lip. "It's just a few more classes.." He said, backing up and settling onto the ground again. This was rather embarrassing.. "Nobody will be at my house tonight.."

"Do you want me to....?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah.."

The bell rang, interrupting them. "See you this afternoon.." Ishida said, as he pushed himself up from the ground.

The brown-eyed teen stood also, shouldering his back pack as he headed towards the entrance to the school.

-

Ichigo was cleaning his room up a little as he waited for Ishida to arrive. He'd picked up the laundry that had collected on his floor, and he'd even made up his bed.

There drinks in the fridge, so if it came to needing something to help them loosen up, then he was set with that.

He glanced around his room, looking to see if anything else needed cleaning.. Why was he so restless..!? It was beginning to grow ridiculous..

His phone went off in his pocket, and Ichigo pulled it out, flipping it open the view the text.

Ishida: On my way.

Reply: Ok.

Ichigo headed downstairs, sitting on the couch as he waited for the sound of a vehicle in the drive way. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of an engine, and then the car door slamming.

He stood up, the knock on the door reaching his ears. He turned the handle, pulling it open for the other.

Ishida was in a form fitting black shirt, one that Ichigo recognized as his own, and a pair of dark colored jeans. He didn't think he'd ever seen the other wearing anything other than his school uniform..

"Hey." The older teen said, standing aside so Uryuu could enter.

The pale teen stepped passed him, toeing off his shoes near a few pairs of others. "Hello.." Ishida replied, glancing at Ichigo, before quickly looking away. He was nervous..

The orange-haired teen quirked a brow at the gesture. "You worried about something..?"

Ishida shook his head. "I'm just nervous." He answered, looking back at him again.

"No reason for that.." Ichigo told him, gesturing for him to follow. He went up the stairs and into his room again, shutting the door once Uryuu was inside. "But, for the record, I'm nervous, too.." He moved over to his bed, sitting down on his mattress, facing towards his pillows.

"I've been thinking on how this process should go.." Ishida said, pausing.

"Process..? You can't think about it that way, or it'll just be weird.." Ichigo told him. Sure, he didn't exactly have any experience in his field either, but still..

The pale teen sat down in front of him, picking at the knees of his pants. "I just like to know how something is going to happen before it actually happens."

"Don't think about it.." The older male said. He put his hands on Ishida's shoulders, giving him a minute to object if he wanted to. When he received none, Ichigo carefully pushed his friend back against his pillows, crawling over him. "Tell me what you want me to do.."

"I-.. I don't.." Ishida was blushing, and he turned his face to the side. The lust he could see in Ichigo's eyes made him hard, and knowing that the other probably wanted to take him made him even more nervous.

The older teen nuzzled his face against the younger's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. "Ishida.. I'm accepting this, alright..? The fact that I'm so strongly attracted to you.." He let his lips brush against the vein in the other's neck, pressing a soft kiss against his skin. "I won't do what you're afraid of doing.."

Carefully, Ichigo tilted the other's head to the side so he could see his face. He leaned down, letting their lips meet softly.

Uryuu kissed him back, his hands slowly coming up to rest at the bottom of Ichigo's rib cage on each side. He could feel the movement of his lungs underneath his skin, and as their mouths worked against each other, Ishida allowed his fingers to slip beneath the material of the other's shirt.

The cool fingers practically burnt his skin, but it felt good, causing his hunger for the kiss to increase. He let his tongue push passed the other's lips, shuddering at his taste. His finger's worked at the corner of Ishida's jaw, coaxing it open further and encouraging him to participate more.

The pale teen was having trouble concentrating on kissing and touching at the same time.. The feel of Ichigo's skin under his finger tips was amazing, but he couldn't deny the older male the pleasure of the kiss, either. His mouth opened further, and he let his tongue work against Ichigo's, wrapping around it and sucking it gently.

(scene skipped because of smut. Link to the lemon at the top)

The orange-haired teen turned away to give the raven privacy as he cleaned, even though he'd just jerked him off.. He heard Ishida stand, and he heard the other's zipper, so he turned around to face him again. "The bathroom's right across the hall if you need it.."

Ishida nodded, stepping passed Ichigo and into the bathroom. He set the towel in the hamper, running some water and washing his hands. He dried them off on a towel hanging up and turning back to Ichigo's room. The tanned teen was sitting down on the floor in front of his bed, remote in hand.

"Would you like for me to spend the night here with you again..?" He knew he should probably go home. If he stayed here, he was likely to go further with Kurosaki.. Not that he didn't want to, he just didn't know if he was ready..

"If you want to, then I don't mind."

Ishida settled down on the floor next to Ichigo, about a foot away. "Would you not sleep on the floor this time..?"

The older teen snorted, turning his head to meet the other's dark eyes. "My bed's small. We'd practically be pressed together the whole night."

Ishida quirked a brow. "So..?"

A smirk slowly fitted itself over Ichigo's lips. "Alright, then." Why did he know they weren't going to just fall asleep tonight..?

-

"It's two A.M.. Ichigo. Haven't you tired yet..?"

Ishida's voice almost startled Ichigo. The darkness of the room had actually lulled him almost asleep. He ran his hand through his hair, pressing the power button on the remote. The lack of glow from the television cast the room in shadows, but Ichigo knew this place like the back of his hand..

He stood up, peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the ground. Ishida was already laying down, his back pressed against the wall. Ichigo lay down on the bed next to him, letting his arm cover his eyes. "See you in the morning.."


	4. Encounter

How it is ~A bleach fan fiction~

FF Reviews:

YayforIshida: Lol, I'm updating as fast as possible.

StunningSpellRocks2345: Was it the Gattaca part that confused you? Lol, I forgot to make a note for that. It's a movie about a guy who in the future who lies about his identity so he can be like an astronaut. I suggest you check it out. I think Uma Thurman is in it? Ewan McGregor's in it too.. It's super good.

AFF Reviews:

dA Reviews: Haha, you don't get a special section 'cause I reply with a comment.

If I missed you, I'm soooo sorry. But I promise, I read it, and unless it was a flame, I smiled..! If I leave you out, lemme know, and I'll make sure you get acknowledged in the next update.

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys.. I wish I did, though..

Warnings: Language.. Uh, violence..? Some boy love in the later chapter. I do believe that I'll not post lemons this time, if you're reading this on dA or FF. I'll put up a link with the AFF version for those of you who enjoy lemons. If you don't, then don't read. It's that simple.

Characters/Pairings: Most of them eventually, for twists, conversations, and drama and what not. But the main pairing will be IchixIshi. As I go, I might add other side pairings, but IchixIshi is my focus here.

Oh, and guys, if you could..! PLEASE PASS THIS FIC TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU KNOW WHO LIKE BLEACH STORIES..! AND REMIND THEM TO REVIEW..! heart, heart.

FOR THE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER COPY THIS LINK IN YOUR BROWSER AND REMOVE THE SPACES http:// bleach. adultfanfiction .net/ story. php ? no = 600011648 there are a total of NINE SPACES! Make sure you get them all..! And that link takes you STRAIGHT to chapter one. Lemons start in chapter three..!

-

ATTENTION FANFICTION . NET AND DEVIANTART READERS! THIS FICTION WILL BECOME A LEMON FILLED SMUT FEST! I MAY DECIDE TO STOP POSTING ON THESE TWO WEBSITES..! I FIND THAT I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH ATTENTION FROM THESE TWO SITES, AND CLEANING OUT MY FICS MAY PROVE TO BE A HASSLE. I WILL DO WHAT I CAN, BUT I CANNOT PROMISE THAT THIS FICTION WILL CONTINUE ON THIS SITE. I APOLOGIZE NOW FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE/FANGIRL RIOTING THAT I MAY BE STARTING. I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS UPSETTING TO YOU, WHICH IS WHY I ASK FOR YOU TO PASS THIS FIC AROUND AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. THE MORE REVIEWERS/READERS I HAVE, THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM TO CONTINUE POSTING. I LOVE YOU GUYS. REVIEW PLEASE. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT, OR YOU DO NOT WISH TO SUBMIT AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW, YOU MAY EMAIL ME PERSONALLY AT gakilovesyou (at) live . com or gaki(underscore)the(underscore)love(underscore)slave(underscore)69 (2) yahoo . com If you would like to chat with me about my fiction, email me at either of the above addresses, and I will supply you with a screen name to contact me on. Thank you for reading this note. :3 love you.

Last time:

The older teen snorted, turning his head to meet the other's dark eyes. "My bed's small. We'd practically be pressed together the whole night."

Ishida quirked a brow. "So..?"

A smirk slowly fitted itself over Ichigo's lips. "Alright, then." Why did he know they weren't going to just fall asleep tonight..?

-

"It's two A.M.. Ichigo. Haven't you tired yet..?"

Ishida's voice almost startled Ichigo. The darkness of the room had actually lulled him almost asleep. He ran his hand through his hair, pressing the power button on the remote. The lack of glow from the television cast the room in shadows, but Ichigo knew this place like the back of his hand..

He stood up, peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the ground. Ishida was already laying down, his back pressed against the wall. Ichigo lay down on the bed next to him, letting his arm cover his eyes. "See you in the morning.."

Chapter 4: Encounter (Contains ULTRA LEMONS, yet still no penetration. Read them on AFF in order to get the full effect of the plot. )

Ichigo awoke to a warm weight sliding across his chest, and he slowly let his eyes peek open to see what it was. A pale arm was retreating back to it's owner, who was still asleep.

The older teen turned over on his side, glancing over Ishida's pale features. He couldn't help but smirk at the dark bruise above the other's collar bone. He wondered if anyone at school would put two and two together.. All of a sudden, they're hanging out and eating lunch together at school, and Ishida come back from the weekend with hickeys on his neck.

Ichigo let out a sigh.. He still wasn't sure just exactly what he was getting himself into, but for now, he supposed he was alright.

He watched as the younger teen's brows furrowed, and his mouth opened in a yawn. Ishida stretched gently, reaching down for the blankets he'd pushed off during the night. He pulled them up, covering his chest and shoulders. The pale teen turned over on his stomach, nuzzling his face against the pillow.

Their shoulder's were touching now, and the contact was enough to pull Uryuu out of his sleep. He didn't want to move.. But he could feel someone's eyes on him. He turned his face to the side, looking through sleepy eyelids at his friend. "Good morning." He said, turning back on his side like he had been.

"You can sleep still, if you want. Nobody's home, yet." If they were, they'd be making a lot more noise.. And it was nearly nine in the morning, so, they would have knocked to see if he wanted breakfast.

"That's fine. I'm awake already, anyway." Ishida replied, yawning before he sat up in bed. "Could you please hand me my glasses?"

Ichigo nodded, turning over on his back and picking up the other's lenses before passing them to him.

"Did you sleep well, Ichigo?"

The orange-haired teen shrugged, folding his arms underneath his head. "I guess.."

Ishida pushed his glasses up, a soft blush tinging his cheeks. "Ichigo.. You do not notice that..?"

Ichigo frowned, turning his head to the side to look at him. "Notice what..?" Were they playing twenty questions or something..?

"Pardon my rudeness, Kurosaki.. But.. You've.. You've got.." The younger teen paused, turning away to look out of the window.

It took the brown-eyed male a minute to realize what was getting Ishida all bothered and flustered. He supposed it occurred to him a moment ago that it was present, but he'd just thought it would go away after a few minutes. "It's just morning wood, Ishida. It'll go away on its own."

Ishida glanced back at him, trying hard not to look into the older male's lap. "Um.. Wha-.. What time is it..?"

Ichigo gestured to the clock on the wall. "Just after nine." He let his arms move out from under his head, crossing them over his stomach. "If it's bothering you, I'll get up, Ishida." He said. Hadn't they just jerked off last night? Why was his erection getting the raven so flustered like that..?

The pale teen took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh as he forced his blush to go away. "There's no need for you to leave."

The orange-haired male quirked a brow. "It's obvious you're uncomfortable. I'll go take care of it.." He said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the mattress.

As he started to get up, he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back down.

"I want to, Ichigo.."

He sat back down, glancing at Ishida over his shoulder. "That's a little bold of you.." He said, turning to lay back where he'd just been. "Do what you want.."

The pale teen almost regretted saying something about it, because he was still nervous about doing things like this. But.. He'd brought it up, so he supposed he had no choice. Ishida moved until he was sitting facing Ichigo, next to the other's hips.

"If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to."

The raven shook his head. "No, I want to." Ishida unfastened the other's pants, pulling them passed his hips to free what he needed.

Ichigo lifted his hips to help the younger teen get his pants down, looking into his dark eyes. "Really, Ishida.. If you don't want to, I won't make you.."

(Scene deleted for lemons)

Ishida grimaced, swallowing what he could.. He sat up, the back of his hand running across his mouth to wipe away what had leaked passed his lips. He hadn't intended on allowing the other to finish in his mouth, but it hadn't been as bad as he'd expected. "I would have appreciated a warning.."

"S-sorry.." Ichigo panted, his hands moving to fasten his pants. "I tried.." He sat up, pulling Ishida closer to him. He pressed a kiss to the younger teen's bottom lip, noting how they were slightly swollen.

"Next time, make sure you warn me, please.." He said, standing up. "I'll return shortly.." He left the room, finding the bathroom and shutting the door. He washed his hands and gave his mouth a quick rinse. The pale teen noted that his member was slightly hardened, most likely from the excitement of the act he'd just committed. Ishida put his hand up to his mouth, biting down into the side of his thumb for a few moments until his erection was gone.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were red and swollen. Ishida felt alright at the moment about what he'd done. Sexual experimentation was perfectly normal for teenagers his age.

He pulled open the bathroom door, heading back to Ichigo's room. The older teen was sitting on his bed still, his legs folded Indian style and his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall.

Ishida sat on the corner of the bed, tucking his feet underneath himself.

Ichigo quirked a brow at him. "You want me to return the favor..?" He asked.

The raven shook his head. "I'm fine.."

"I will, eventually, Ishida." He stated, slowly standing up. "Do you want anything for breakfast? I can't cook, but we can go somewhere."

"I left my wallet at home."

Ichigo shrugged, opening his closet and grabbing the first shirt he spotted. He pulled it over his head, opening his bedroom door. "I'll pay. I owe you anyway, right..?" He turned, giving Ishida an expectant look.

"I do not expect payment for the things I've done for you, Kurosaki-san.." He stood from the bed, taking a few steps closer to his friend.

"Do me a favor, Ishida. Stop calling me 'Kurosaki'. We're friends, alright?" He said, turning to leave from his room and head down the stairs.

"Do all friends do the things we've done, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stopped, about halfway down the stairs, turning to face Ishida at the top of the stairs. "Then, Ishida, we're not friends. We're lovers." He took one step down backwards before he turned to walk down the stairs again.

Uryuu followed, stepping into his shoes, while Ichigo slid on a pair of flip-flops.

"Any place in particular you wanna eat?"

"Anything is fine, but I do not have a preference for fast food."

Ichigo nodded, grabbing his keys. "There's a breakfast place over by the grocery store. Ever been?" He opened the front door, holding it so Ishida could walk passed.

"I cannot say I grant myself the luxury of dining out frequently, so, no. I've never eaten there."

Ichigo snorted. "Why do you talk like that? All.. proper and what not." He asked as he slid down into the driver's seat.

Ishida opened the passenger side door, sitting down also. He slammed the door shut, pulling on his seat belt. "I cannot help my manner of speaking, Ichigo. I was brought up to be proper, so I speak this way naturally. It would be uncomfortable to try to force myself to talk like everyone else."

The tanned teen started his car, backing up out of his driveway. "I guess it makes sense.." He said, driving in the direction of the breakfast restaurant he'd mentioned. He pulled into the parking lot, noting there were only two other vehicles parked. Good, that meant they'd have a short wait.

Ichigo parked, killing his engine and stepping out of the car. Ishida followed, walking in the restaurant as the older teen held the door for him. He followed his friend to the back of the restaurant, settling down across from him in a booth.

Quite quickly, a waitress approached their table, smiling as she asked for their order. Her eyes flickered to the bruise on the pale teen's neck, glancing back and forth between him and Ichigo.

Ichigo ordered a breakfast plate, which came with eggs and pancakes, and since Ishida had never eaten there before, he ordered the same thing. She smiled again, telling them she'd have the meals out in a few moments.

"She was lookin' at you, Ishida." Ichigo said, taking a sip of the water she'd brought them.

"I believe she was looking at the bruise on my neck, which you so readily applied to my skin." Uryuu replied, glancing at Ichigo over the top of his glasses. "And I do not know if you noticed, but she was looking at you just as much, with an accusing stare. It's quite obvious to outsiders.."

"I don't care what people think about me.. But if it bothers you, I won't do it again.." Ichigo said, meeting his gaze easily.

"It doesn't bother me, but I know how you are. You've got a short temper, and I do not want you to get in any fights because of accusations that may come from our classmates."

The orange-haired teen rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna let people talk shit about me, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let them talk shit about people I care about. If it takes fighting to shut 'em up, then so be it. I'll whoop someone's ass for calling you names or making fun of you.."

Ishida folded his hands on the table surface in front of him. "I especially would not appreciate you risking your safety because of me."

Ichigo gave him a serious look. "That time those assholes at the grocery store jumped you, I told you I'd protect you. That includes your pride."

Before Ishida could respond, the waitress brought their plates, setting down their silverware on the napkins next to their plate. She also set down the check, smiling at them as she walked away from the table.

Ichigo sent the other another look that said he wasn't joking, before picking up his fork to begin eating. He was obviously done talking about it, but he wasn't angry about the turn the conversation took. It didn't take them long to finish their meal, and Ichigo put enough money with the check to also cover a tip.

Ishida was slightly miffed as he climbed in the car, fastening his seat belt with a sigh.

Ichigo noticed this as he also got in, starting his car but not backing out just yet. "What's wrong..?" He asked, one of his arms leaning across the steering wheel as he waited for an answer.

"Nothing.." The younger teen replied easily, turning to meet Ichigo's eyes.

The orange-haired teen knew it was a lie, mumbling a 'whatever..' as he began backing out. "I dunno why me wanting to protect you makes you upset." Ichigo said, suddenly annoyed about everything.

"It's not the idea of you protecting me that bother's me, Ichigo. It's the idea of you being hurt in order to protect me." He answered, propping his elbow up on the inside of the car door.

The older teen sighed, pulling back on the road to his house. "I'm not going to go out of my way to get into a fight, Ishida, but if I see or hear someone bothering you, I.. will.. tear them apart." He said, turning back into his driveway. He killed the engine, turning slightly in his chair to look at his friend. "I dunno what you're doing to me, but I have to keep you safe.. It'll make me feel good to know that I'm protecting you, so let me.."

Ishida looked away, letting everything sink in. Was this Ichigo admitting that he cared about him...? It sounded that way.. And Ishida was beginning to acknowledge that he cared about him as well.. "Alright.." He opened the door, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Would you like me to stay longer..?" He asked once the older male was out of the vehicle.

"Everyone's probably home now. My dad's car is here, so.. If you want to listen to him ramble and be immature, then you're welcome to stay."

Ishida quirked a brow. "Could it possibly be that bad..?"

Ichigo snorted, pocketing his keys. "The last time you were here with them, you were injured. So he was holding it down.. But this time, you're perfectly fine, and if he see's I have a friend over, he's going to be loud." The tanned teen was preparing himself for the worst as he opened his door, letting Ishida walk passed him into the house.

"Ichi~go..!" His dad's voice greeted him almost instantly, as they took off their shoes at the doorway.

Ichigo grimaced, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Morning, Dad." He said, walking into the kitchen. His sister's were at the table eating breakfast with their father.

"Did you spend the night out..?" Isshin asked, taking a sip from his juice.

"No.. We just went for breakfast."

"We..?" Isshin turned, seeing the classmate of Ichigo's that he'd given medical attention to a few weeks ago. "Ah, Uryuu, right? How's your head..?"

"I've been fine, Kurosaki-sama.. Thank you for your concern."

"We're going upstairs now.." Ichigo interrupted before his dad could begin asking more questions or saying embarrassing things. He turned to head up the stair case, Ishida right behind him.

When Ishida settled down on the floor in front of Ichigo's bed, he noticed that the older teen locked his bedroom door. "Precaution..?"

"I just don't like him busting up in here, nosing around in my business.. He can't knock to save his life.." Ichigo sat down near the other, reaching for the remote.

"Would it be possible for us to sit in here without the television on..?" Ishida asked, tired of the background noise the whole time. He preferred silence..

"Uh.. Sure? It's just habit, I suppose.." He set the remote back on his night stand, crossing his legs underneath him. "So, what do you wanna do..?"

"Well, since your family is present, it would be unlikely for us to be able to.."

Ichigo raised a hand to stop him. "I didn't mean like that, and besides, my door's locked, and they're all downstairs."

"What if we were to be caught..?" Ishida asked, one of his hands coming up to push a piece of hair behind his ear.

Ichigo's brow quirked. "We aren't even doing anything.." He leaned back against his mattress. "So, we don't have to worry about getting caught. Because we aren't doing anything." He said again, as if making sure his point was made.

"What if we were..?"

"Were what? Doing something?"

Ishida nodded.

"Then, we still wouldn't get caught. Because they're downstairs, and my door is locked. My stairs are loud, so we'd have plenty of time to stop before they even got here."

The younger teen rested his chin in his palm, glancing at Ichigo. "Do you want to do something..?"

Ichigo understood that they were teenage boys, and that they had hormonal needs they needed to take care of. But it seemed that Ishida's needs needed taken care of more than his did.. Unless he was just trying to hang onto him by trading sexual favors.. "I get the feeling that you're not doing this because you want to.."

"What do you mean..?'

The older male shrugged. "I don't want you to do anything you really don't want to do. Like this morning.. You don't have to do things like that if they make you nervous or uncomfortable. It's not like I'm going to stop liking you if you don't do things like that for me.."

Ishida moved closer to Ichigo, so that their knees were touching. "I want to do things with you, Ichigo. They make my heart beat faster, and I enjoy the thrill.." He paused, letting the tops of his first two fingers rub against the other's thigh. "Seeing you in pleasure because of things I'm doing to you makes me unbelievably satisfied."

The orange-haired male took Ishida's hand, pushing it boldly over his member and forcing the other to cup him. "I also enjoy seeing you feel good.."

A shudder ran down Ishida's spine but he ignored it in favor of massaging Ichigo through his jeans. "You said earlier that we were lovers, but I beg to differ.." He stated, giving him a firm squeeze.

Ichigo groaned and leaned back harder into the mattress. "The hell are you talking about..? Look what we're doing right now.." Their tones were hushed, and he had to strain to listen.

(Scene deleted for smut)

Ichigo stood, settling down on the bed next to him. "You okay..?"

Ishida nodded, his hands quivering as he reached down to slide his pants back up. Staying that way was too indecent for him. He was entirely drained at this point, but he managed to muster up enough energy to move back on the bed and curl up. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a nap.."

Ichigo yawned, turning on his side so he could let his arm lay over Ishida's waist. "Yeah.. A nap sounds good.."


End file.
